


Ghoul on Girl

by Geonn



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: A volunteer at a haunted house is resigned to spending three hours of her Halloween scaring people who wander too close to her station, but an unexpected guest changes her plans.





	

Erica Davison decided the businessman had killed himself. He was passed over for a promotion too many times, his wife was cheating on him, the car needed repairs, his dog liked the neighbor better. So one day he went home and strung up a noose and that was that. Her suit was rumpled and smeared with mud to make it look like she’d dragged herself out of a grave. She had a noose around her neck with the cut end hanging down the middle of her back like a ponytail. Would his family have buried him with the noose...? She doubted it. But she didn’t think people were too concerned about authenticity when it came to haunted houses.

She scratched at her cheek, careful not to disturb the makeup her sister had so carefully applied that afternoon. Her skin was a pallid gray-white, her short hair colored blue and sticking up with gel. She had blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. The blood sort of screwed up her hanging backstory, but maybe the businessman bit his tongue when he stepped off the chair. That seemed plausible. 

The town had a haunted house every year, and every year Erica volunteered. She didn’t like being scared, but she was more than willing to be the one scaring everyone else. It also gave her a chance to act. Sort of. Every year was different. Once they were out in the open at the football field with a fog machine. Another year, they got permission to use someone’s house. Usually they did it in a warehouse or a loft space. The variety kept her from being bored.

This year, the school board allowed them to use the high school. Erica’s location was a science classroom on the west side of the building, about halfway through the marked haunted house path. She was positioned next to the open door where she could hear victims coming. She’d wait until they were right next to the door and then lurch out. She could growl, she could snarl, she could grab their arms, but she couldn’t actually attack anyone. Any contact had to be fleeting. They once had an issue where a male “zombie” tried to drag a woman into a dark room, and the entire thing had nearly been cancelled.

The walkie-talkie on her belt crackled and the voice of Barbara, their coordinator, came through. “Okay, everyone in their places. We’re about to send the first group in!”

Erica turned down the volume on the radio and set it aside. She rolled her shoulders and shook out her arms. She was a zombie. She had crawled out of her grave and come to a school... for some reason. She peeked into the hallway and saw the fog machine had covered the floor in a nice swirling layer of white smoke. Scarecrows loomed next to the lockers. She knew for a fact that some of the trash cans were occupied by her fellow volunteers just waiting to erupt out and scare the bejesus out of some jock trying to look cool for his girlfriend.

She could already hear screams echoing down the hall. She heard the rattling of David Mandel’s chainsaw. Barbara had done a few dry runs and mapped out the time. The entire tour took twenty minutes at an average walking pace. Every station knew when their “show time” was, and Erica had nine and a half minutes before anyone showed up by the science room where she was lying in wait. She backed up into the shadows so she could see people coming but they wouldn’t see her.

About five minutes into the wait, she heard something behind her. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness a long time ago, so she could see that the room was empty. She pinpointed the source of the noise to the door leading outside to the parking lot. Every year they had a problem with stoners trying to sneak in without paying. She had plenty of time to run them off. She moved quickly across the room as the door opened. Someone slipped inside, a dark shadow against the bright yellow security lights of the parking lot.

Erica loomed up behind the person. She spread her arms out. As the intruder turned, Erica lunged forward and let out a long and low, “Brai-ii-ii-iiins!”

The woman shrieked and recoiled away, slipping on the tile and dropping hard onto the floor. The satchel she’d been carrying went flying. Erica realized her mistake but was helpless to stop the fallout. The woman was obviously not a stoner, obviously not someone trying to sneak into the haunted tour without paying, and obviously scared to death.

“I’m sorry!” She reached out to offer her hands. “I’m so sorry! I thought you were trying to get in without paying!”

“Well, technically I suppose I was.” She accepted Erica’s hands. Erica planted her sneakers on the tile and hoisted her victim up. “I’m Tess Jacobs. This is my classroom.”

Erica blushed under her makeup. “Oh. Oh, God, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. I just forgot some papers I needed to grade tonight. I thought I could slip in before the haunted tour got started. I didn’t think I’d be diving right into the frying pan.”

“I’m so embarrassed.”

“Stop apologizing. You’re fine. Can I turn on the lights or will that screw things up?”

Erica looked at the clock. “The first group is coming through in just a few minutes. If you could wait, then you’d have more time to look.”

“Then I’ll wait. What’s your name?”

“Oh! Erica. Nice to meet you.”

Erica went back to the door and snuck a peek around the corner. Four people were slowly moving down the hall. The young man in front was wearing a letterman’s jacket, and the rest of his group huddled behind him. Erica smiled and prepared to pounce. She would focus on the jock. The jocks were always the most fun. There was a camera mounted in the hallway to capture their reactions. Erica waited until she saw their shuffling forms pass in front of the door. She jumped forward and shouted as she grabbed the jock’s arm. Every muscle went rigid and he looked down at her and let out a shriek. The camera flash went off, and the whole group screamed when they saw her in the strobing lights. She reached out with one hand, making grabby-hands at the rest of the group. Everyone grabbed hold of the person in front of them, and as one entity they fell to one side before the jock started running. Already his shriek had turned into laughter.

“Dude, did you see that?”

“Holy shit, dude!”

“Dude!”

Erica straightened her posture and walked back into the classroom to prepare for the next group. Tess had taken a seat at her desk and chuckled quietly. 

“That was quite a performance. I jumped a little myself and I knew you were there.”

Erica curtsied and reached up to fix her hair. “You can turn the light on now. The next group won’t be through for about five minutes.”

Tess turned on the desk lamp and began gathering her papers. “So is this something you can do professionally?”

“One night a year? No, not really.” She smiled. “In real life, I’m a waitress. This is just a guaranteed opportunity to act, so I always sign up.”

“Ah, a budding actress. Have you done anything I might have seen?”

“Oh, yeah. Every movie that comes through town needs warm bodies for crowd scenes.” She chuckled. “I haven’t really been able to find the right part. Or it hasn’t found me. One or the other.”

Tess said, “Well, if _The Walking Dead_ ever comes here, I know where they can find someone to scare the living daylights out of everyone.”

“Why, thank you.”

“I’ve always been interested in acting. I never had the guts to get up onstage and perform. Everyone would hear my knees knocking together.”

Erica said, “Do you want to help me out?”

Tess laughed. “No, no. God. I know the point is to scare people, but seeing me trying to act would be traumatizing.”

“You don’t have to act. Just... hold on, come here.”

She had a small bag of tricks so she could touch up her disguise as needed. She unzipped it as Tess approached. “Do you mind getting a little fake blood on your clothes? It washes right out with warm water and soap, I promise.”

“Sure. It’s not Halloween if you don’t get a little messy.”

“Okay. Roll up your sleeve...”

Erica explained her plan as she dabbed Tess’ forearm with blood. She used the tip of the brush to trace driplines up to her elbow. 

“That tickles.”

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” She chuckled. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“Just relax. You’ll be fine. If you’re scared, it’ll just sell the bit.” She moved closer to the door and whispered, “Okay, here they come. Ready?”

Tess nodded nervously. When Erica signaled, she stepped out into the hall. “Hello?” Her voice was shaking. She was gripping her ‘bloody’ forearm tightly. The group froze. “Hello, I’m sorry, I... I don’t know what’s going on. I was... I-I fell asleep at my desk...”

“Miss Jacobs?”

She squinted. “Alex? Is that--”

Erica lunged. She wrapped her arms around Tess’ waist and growled like a rabid dog. Tess screamed. The group screamed. Erica pressed her face against the curve of Tess’ neck as if she was chewing on it. Tess lost one shoe as she was dragged back into the classroom. The ‘abduction’ was so rough that Erica tripped when she came back into the room. She managed to control the fall and kept Tess on top of her, cushioning her fall with her own body. The students ran past the classroom, their screams echoing off the tile and the lockers. 

Erica waited until they were gone before she laughed. “That was fantastic! You sounded so authentically scared!”

“I was! I didn’t know you would actually pick me up!”

“Sorry.”

“No, it was perfect.” She shifted her weight to one side to sit on the floor. She twisted to look down at Erica. “Are you okay?” 

Erica said, “I twinged my hip a little. But it’s fine. A limp will just make me look more like a zombie.”

“Spoken like a true actress.”

“Compliment accepted.” She sat up so they were shoulder-to-shoulder. 

Tess said, “We can work out a more graceful exit next time.”

Erica said, “Next time? I thought you had papers to grade.”

“Well, playing spooks with you is a lot more fun than doing actual work. Oh, not that acting isn’t a real job. I didn’t mean--”

Erica waved off her apology. “I took it in the spirit you intended. My job is a hell of a lot of fun. That’s why I’m willing to do it for free so often. If you want to hang out, I have to stay here for three more hours. I’d love to have the company. Even if it’s just for a little while.”

“Okay, then.” Tess examined her arm. “The blood is a little smeared. We should touch it up just so it looks wet when the next group comes through.”

“Sure.” 

They got up and went back to the makeup bag. “If you want, I can add a little more blood to your face. Make it look like I really got you.”

“No, I think it’s better if I look as normal as possible. It will make them wonder if it’s real, even if it’s just a second.”

“You probably have a point.”

Tess sat on the edge of the desk so her blood could be touched up. “You won’t get in trouble for this, will you? Inviting someone to play along?”

“I don’t see why I would. It’s all volunteers.” She grinned as a thought occurred to her. “I could really mess with them and deny having you here at all. So when the guests talk about ‘the lady who got attacked by a zombie,’ the people in charge will wonder if it was real.”

Tess smiled at her. “You’re a little evil, aren’t you?”

“Hey, some people are good all year for Christmas. I save up my evil for Halloween.”

Tess laughed. “I appreciate you letting me take part. I was just going to sit at home, maybe hand out some candy, grade papers. Boring stuff.”

“It’s a Halloween miracle!”

They waited by the door for the next group. They went through the bit again - this time one of the kids recognized Tess right off. He shrieked when she was attacked and, to his credit, started to go into the room to rescue her. One of his friends steered him away and laughed, “It’s all just a gag, man.”

This time Tess had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Erica hung off her shoulders and quietly shushed her, even though she was sure her own wheezy laughter could be heard out in the hallway. They were stomach to stomach, Tess’ hands on Erica’s hips, and it suddenly felt like they were dancers whose music had just unexpectedly cut out. Tess kept her smile but something about her expression shifted. It was her eyes. They softened, just a fraction, and Erica could read paragraphs in that subtle change.

She was a little shorter than Tess, so she rose onto her toes and pressed her lips to the corner of Tess’ mouth. Tess turned her head and turned the kiss into something real. Erica’s hands went up into the wild tangle of hair held up by a plastic clip, pulling it away so she could run her fingers through it. Tess moved her hands, one to the small of Erica’s back and the other to her ass. Erica made a small surprised sound at the squeeze she felt, but she welcomed the brazenness. 

“Do teachers still spank?” she whispered against Tess’ cheek.

“Only adults,” Tess replied, “and only those with a certain fetish.”

Erica smiled. “Well, then sign me up.” 

They kissed again. Tess pulled back. “Do you really... eat people?”

Erica laughed. “Yeah, but I haven’t had any complaints.”

“I’m really bad at suggestive talk.”

“Well, this is your first time hitting on a zombie. You’re doing fine.”

“Thank you.”

A scream echoed down the corridor. Erica slid away from Tess, ending their embrace. “I think that’s our cue. Victim?”

“Thank you, Zombie.”

They took their place next to the door. When Erica saw the next group, she waved Tess out.

Tess said, “Please... please, help me. I don’t know what’s going on. I fell asleep grading papers. What’s going on?”

“I didn’t think the teachers were participating...”

Tess narrowed her eyes. “Participating in--” 

Erica pounced. She grabbed Tess from behind and hauled her back. The camera flashed blindingly and the kids screamed. Tess screamed as well, her feet skittering across the tile as she allowed herself to be yanked back into the darkness. Erica pressed her mouth against Tess’ throat, licking as her grip relaxed. She flattened her hands, one on Tess’ shoulder and the other on her stomach, and walked her back toward the desk. She leaned against its edge as she moved her lips up to tease Tess’ earlobe. Tess reached back and ran her hands over Erica’s hips, then found her wrist to guide her hand.

“Where you taking that, Teach?” Erica purred.

“Take a wild guess.”

Erica smiled and pressed her hand against the crotch of Tess’ pants. She found the zipper and tugged it down.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

Erica froze. “I can stop.”

“Yes! No... I mean... we only have... what, four minutes...?”

“I work well with a deadline.”

“I... oh...” Tess went limp against Erica, who smiled and used three fingers to widen the opening of Tess’ fly. She brushed two fingers against soft cotton and Tess went rigid against her. “You’re right... we won’t need four minutes...”

Erica kissed Tess’ neck again. “That’s a good girl...”

“I like that...” Tess whispered.

Erica filed that away for later. “What else do you like, Miss Jacobs?”

“Oh, so many things...”

Erica moved her free hand up, gently caressing one breast through the frustrating barrier of blouse and bra. She knew time was of the essence. Seduction and style could wait for their next time. Right now she just wanted to make Tess come. Erica licked and sucked on her neck while using two fingers against the damp cotton of her new lover’s underwear. Tess sagged against Erica, her ass pressing tightly against Erica’s lap. Screams echoed down the hall so Tess felt comfortable moaning at full voice. Erica shushed her regardless, one eye on the door as she moved her fingers inside the tight confines of Tess’ pants.

“C’mon, Miss Jacobs. Don’t want the kids to see their teacher all hot and bothered. Come for me.”

Tess rolled her head back onto Erica’s shoulder. “Yes, Erica.”

Erica managed to get the underwear out of her way. She regretted the fact that her fingers were dry, but Tess was hopefully wet enough that she wouldn’t notice. Tess arched her back and her fingers dug into Erica’s hips. Erica could hear a low growl building in Tess’ throat. She’d lost track of time and knew the next group could be showing up at any moment, but there was no way to stop what was happening. 

“I can’t be quiet...”

“Then scream. It’s a haunted house, right?”

“Oh... oh...” Her voice trailed off. She moved one hand to cover the lump Erica’s hand was making in her pants. “Stop,” she moaned. “Please... no! No-o-ohhhh...” 

A male voice in the hallway said, “Holy shit, dude, it really sounds like someone’s getting murdered or something down here.”

Erica looked toward the doorway and saw a shadowy, female shape lingering behind the group. “I don’t know, Josh. Doesn’t sound like _murder_ to me...”

“What else sounds like that?!”

Josh’s female friend said, “My heart weeps for Candice if you have to ask that question.” She lingered for a long moment, maybe hoping her eyes would adjust to the darkness, but then she was gone. 

“Oh, fuck,” Tess laughed. “If anyone recognized me, I could get fired...”

“Plausible deniability.” Erica kissed Tess’ neck. “You were just being spooky.”

Tess turned in Erica’s arms and kissed her hard. “God, you’re just what the doctor ordered for tonight. A creepy, sexy pervert zombie.”

“I aim to please. And this was a lot more fun than killing time playing games on my phone.”

“Nice to know where I rank.” They kissed again. “What’s on your lips?”

“Oh. Fake blood.”

“Yuck.” But she didn’t let it stop her from leaning down again. “How much longer do you have here?”

“Something like two and a half hours.”

Tess said, “Hm. Two and a half hours in five-minute increments. I wonder how we could fill that time...”

“I’m open to suggestions.”

“Are you dead-set on your zombie wearing pants...?”

Erica grinned.

#

Two and a half hours later, when the last group had passed through the haunted house, Erica and Tess both volunteered to stick around to help clean up. The organizers said they had enough volunteers so they were free to go home and enjoy what was left of their Halloween. Erica walked Tess around the outside of the building to the parking lot where she’d left her car. It was parked all by itself under one of the street lights, surrounded by a pale golden glow that made it look like set dressing in a play. Tess scanned the lot.

“Did you park in the other lot with the rest of the volunteers?”

“No, I walked. I just live a little ways over there.”

Tess glared at her. “It’s midnight on Halloween. Do you really think I’m going to let you walk all the way home by yourself?”

Erica chuckled nervously. She stuck her hands in the pockets of her slacks so that her shoulders were hunched around her ears. “Well. No. But I thought if I asked for a ride, you would think I was... suggesting... you know. Something else.”

“And that would be bad?”

“It would be bad if you didn’t want it.”

Tess said, “So no. It wouldn’t be bad.”

Erica looked at her. “Hey, Tess. Could I maybe get a ride home?”

“No. But I’ll give you a lift somewhere.”

Erica grinned and took her hands out of her pockets. She reached out and Tess took her hand. “Did you say you had candy at your place?”

“That’s for the trick-or-treaters.”

“I’ve tricked enough people tonight. But I think I’ve got a few more treats up my sleeve for you.”

Tess grinned and practically dragged Erica the rest of the way to the car.


End file.
